Litchi x male reader
by Sega Kuro
Summary: I notice there's not much [Litchi, OC] (Or readers) stories so I made this. Even Litchi has to have a little love sometimes.


When I was 6, my mom always told me "son, one day there will come a time when you meet someone special. Someone you will cherish deeply. I want you to treat her well, make her happy, and make her smile." I didn't know what she meant until I meet **her**.

* * *

 **11 years later**

I'd always walk pass her clinic when I was coming home from the academy. She'd wear China-red glasses with a styled white lab coat. Her name is Litchi Faye Ling, she's known to being friendly with everyone around her. She was beautiful, smart, and more importantly kind.

One faithful afternoon, I finally got to talk to her.

When I was walking home from the academy, I saw her outside talking to a patient of hers. I stood there staring at her beauty. Once her patient left she turned and caught me staring, I was embarrassed so I ran and tripped, unaware that there was a cart in front of me, I lost consciousness, and the last thing I saw was her face.

When I awoke I was in a bed, my head hurting as a bandage was wrapped around it. "I must be in a clinic. Wait, that means-"

"Oh your awake."

I looked to see her standing near the bed, beautiful as ever.

"Uhh, yeah it appears so." I said blushing.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, you tripped over a cart landed on your head." She scolded me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Well, rest now, you need time to heal."

"R-right."

As I tried to rest I notice, she was about to brush her hair.

"Uh miss, do you want me to help with that?" I asked she turned to face me.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, used to brush my mothers hair all the time when I was little."

"Oh, really? She's lucky to have a son like you."

I was always a loner, and never talked to anyone around me. But hearing her say that to me, made me feel happy.

* * *

After that I had visited her clinic daily bringing her supplies she needed for her patients. She gives me a list of the supplies and where to find them.

One day while I was picking up supplies, a man came up to me, his name is Bang Shishigami.

"YOU BOY! I Must speak with you, what is your relationship with miss Litchi?"

"M-My relationship!? Well it's not like I LOVE her or anything, I mean when I look at a girl I don't care about her beauty, I care for her personality, like Litchi, she's courteous, smart, generous, a kind person who is willing to help those in need."

It was then, I realized that I actually did love her. And I'm pretty sure Bang saw the expression in my eyes.

"So, you love her?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess."

"WELL as of today, YOU ARE NOW MY RIVAL!" He shouted

"What?"

"I have been harboring feeling towards miss Litchi myself, and now, knowing that I'm not the only one, We now compete on who will win her heart first, I will not lose!" He said then he ran off.

"What an idiot." I said, he's right though, if I don't confess my love, someone else will. I need to take it slow, and tell her at the right time, and I know just how to do it.

* * *

 **One week later.**

I had asked her out on a date, not as lovers but as friends.

We went out to eat, shop, and go sightseeing. Our last stop would be the perfect opportunity for me to confess to her.

We stared over the horizon, as the sun was going down. It was beautiful, just like her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love yo-it, too..."

"Oh so you like how the-" I cut her off.

"No, I meant that I love you, miss Litchi." She turned to face me.

"I'm younger, and a student, so I may not seem dependable enough, but I don't intend to lose to anyone in regards to my feelings for you."

We stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Then she started to speak.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's people with weak minds, what you did right now, took a lot of strength, you're really dependable. Whether it's at the clinic, or surrounded by this beautiful scenery, you've always been there for me. You have a striking resemblance to someone I knew, so I started developing feelings for you."

She rest her head on my chest

"Then... I fell for you." She said.

"Litchi... would you really be okay with a guy like me?"

She put her hands on my arms

"That's what I should be saying. Are you sure you're okay dating an older woman like me? You won't regret it?"

"O-Of course not! I wouldn't!"

She started tearing up

"I'm so happy... I found you. Please... take good care of me." She said.

We stare into each other's eyes. I guess we both knew what's happening next. Our faces got closer and closer, then we locked lips.

From the distance Bang was staring at the whole thing.

"That was beautiful, that took a lot of guts to confess your love to miss Litchi, your more of a man than I am, (Y/N) (L/N)." He was crying, but not because the one he admire was taken, it was out of respect... and because it was a beautiful moment.


End file.
